Intervention
by Unknown to the Unbeknownst
Summary: When the Reapers attack, worlds fall rapidly. The war rages on as Shepherd races to find assets, allies, and ultimately the Catalyst's identity. When a totally unknown fleet that has a history with Javik's Battle of Eden Prime, he gets allies of catastrophic power, just as Thessia falls under attack by the Reapers. He will find life different during the war and after the war. R


Mass Effect: The Synthanic Solution

Please do not insult in reviews unconstructively. Constructive Criticism, reviews, PMs, Ideas, and suggestions welcome. Updates will random so no fixed updates will be schedueled officially. Enjoy.

"Uh, Commander. EDI's picking u some ships of multiple unknown designs and energy signatures. The readings show they are not Reaper design or any Reaper signatures nearby," Joker's voice broadcasted over the the Normady.

Shepherd put down the prothean relic as his omni-tool blinked a new message alert. Shepherd filed it to check later. He got off his couch and walked towards the elevator. "Joker, have they noticed us? Are they showing known life signatures?" A beeping sound emmitted from his tool, followed by five more. Shepherd accessed the elevator for CIC level and quickly checked the subject of the messages. But he only read the sender, which was unknown. The elevator stopped and opened, which he found EDI waiting there. He exited and she stayed next to him, reporting her analysis.

"Shepherd, I have detected a signal coming from the Flagship, a ship with an early english phrase that translates into the galatic language as 'By Creation, we are the Elders.' This ship is speaking the galatic language perfectly. They are referring to their fleet as the Scavenged Remnants. The signal is stating they have peaceful intentions. However, they have significantly advanced ship technology compared to known prothean records and tech. They wish to speak with you. I recommend caution due to the Reaper threats. _But, _however they would be a significant asset to have ready for when we deploy the Crucible."

Shepherd's omni-tool beeped again, this time a comm link from Javik. He linked Javik to his holographic screen. Shepherd continued towards the cockpit, the crew on alert for trouble.  
"Commander, I sense something I know personally. These ships were allies in the... Battle of Eden Prime. They did heavy damage to the Reapers with no casualties over the months. When they abandoned us, I believed them to have been destroyed by the Reapers. I should have realized it was not likely. They have safe havens the Reapers cannot even find. But I have, as have many others. I have a request... a personal request, Commander. These ships are lead by a being called The Rogue, but it may not be the same one I knew. But these beings are the reason my people are dead, Commander. For abandoning my people, _their allies,_ I have the right to demand blood for the fall of my people!"

Joker interrupted them through the Normandy "Flagship signaling a request to meet aboard the Normadyl's War Room or over the Quantum Entanglement Communicators, Shepherd. All ships are showing no weapons are online. Most likely a gesture of peaceful intentions."

Shepherd brushed past a crewman and said, "EDI, signal them to board the Normady with their leader and two troops only. Javik, you seem to be familiar with them. Meet me at the War Room. EDI, Oker, be ready for immediate FTL jump if they attack. Traynor, Garrus, EDI, And Liara, meet me there also. Joker, set up a link with Admiral Hackett immediately!"

"Commander, if I am to work with them, I will need an explanation from them along with a reason I should work with them! They are not just regular beings. They are more powerful than the Asari. An entire army on foot could fall to their average battalion. And their most powerful leaders are considered "Champions of the Gods. A Reaper would not survive an encounter against such a champion as theirs. I will demand a price from them after this is over, Commander. My race is as good as dead because of them _and _the Reapers!"

Shepherd stopped, Javik's cold attitude towards the strange fleet strangely wrong. Javik was never this hateful towards anyone, just neutral, above-them-attitude, or a bit disdainful towards them. But this was one suggesting he might cause a problem, possibly one that could guarantee their destruction.

"Javik, you will not provoke them or anything that could lose their support. You can, however, civilly confront them on this ground. But no more than necessary. Meet at the War Room until they are here."

"But Commander-" Javik started to protest, but Shepherd cut the link between them before he could finish. He shook his head, starting once more for the QEC room. Javik's words still rang in his head, but he had a duty to get the galaxy out of the grasp of the Reapers.

Shepherd turned immediately and walked fast towards the War Room and the QEC. 'Admiral Hackett needed to be alerted to this.'

A chourus of replies from the crew followed. Shepherd approached the scanner to the War Room and the door opened. Shepherd walked through it, saying, "Deactivate the scanner until the guests leave. Continue your duty as usual. Next time we are on the Citadel, take a shore leave to relax on the Citadel. When we leave, EDI or another crewmate will message you two to report back here," he briskly ordered.

The guards shut off the scanner with surprised looks to have been ordered a shore leave. Shepherd entered the War Room and EDI, to his surprise as he had not known she had followed him, said, "Admiral Hackett has been patched through."

Shepherd walked around the War Console, saying, "Thanks EDI. Monitor the Flagship and be alert for trouble. Maintain the Admiral's connection."

The door to the QEC opened and he entered the small room. Admiral Hackett's projected image stood regally with his hands behind his back formally.  
"Commander, EDI alerted me of a Saber level problem. She did not give any other details so I trust you can explain."

"Yes, sir. We are just found an unknown fleet of star ships not of Reaper or any other known design. No one knows what they are except for Javik. He says they can fight Reapers with catastrophic results and limited casualties. Also, EDI has detected the tech they have exceeds even the Protheans technological advances of known records and surviving tech. We are meeting them immediately in the War Room. They want to meet me, for an alliance possibly. I want you informed in case of them being hostile. EDI estimates a significant ally if we can get their support."

The Admiral looked shocked. Silence filled the room other than the static. Then: "Commander, this is a hell of a risk. Too many unknowns! If they come in and kill all the crew on the Normandy, the war is very well lost!" He paused, his expression studying Shepherd's. What he said next was reluctantly said.

"But I must trust your judgement. If Javik is speaking truthfully of these potential allies, then they will be a hell to the Reapers they fight. Shepherd, get these allies under our flag. We need allies and supplies. I won't lie Commander. The Reapers are beating us in many battles. The troops we have lost are astronomical. Even with our best squads hitting the Reapers in every front, we are still running out of time. The Crucible is nearing completion except for the Catalyst. Thessia is still under Asari control, but now the Reapers are on their borders. With the Quarians and Geth working in unity, we can focus on the Catalyst. We need an advantage, Commander. A_ desperate_ and vital advantage. See if these allies can give us that. I want a full report on this, Commander, no details left out. This is _your_ top priority right now. Good luck. Hackett Out."

The link disconnected and Shepherd stared at the QEC before waiting in the War Room. All his crew, Garrus, Liara, EDI, Javik (who looked particularly spiteful), Tali'zorah, Traynor, and Cortez were all in the War Room looking tense and anxious. Liara and EDI, Shepherd noticed, were very tense in an argument which he could not hear. Javik and Tali were listening to Javik tell all he knew of these strange ships. He spoke in both a praising and spiteful way. Garrus was telling Traynor and Cortez about the First Contact War and comparing it to this one's possibilities. Nobody looked up at him as he exited the QEC, only showing how tense this was. Shepherd leaned up against the center hologram panel showing the Crucible and assets data. Minutes passed until their guests arrived.

The door hissed open and Shepherd looked up. A pair of heavily armed humanoids entered the room, obviously the Vanguard. They were humanoid and had the look of a seasoned veteran. Two scaled wings were folded neatly on their backs. But they had the appearance of the human mythological fantasy game creature of elves. They were past their prime, more like Zaeed, the bounty hunter he had fought alongside to take down the Collectors. They held a weapon similar to the prothean weapons they scavenged from Javik's bunker.

Shepherd switched his gaze towards the door as two more strange sentiments entered.  
These two looked very similar, in the prime of their youth, but their eyes told a different story. They wielded swords, no guns other than a pistol each, and were draconic in many ways. They had an air of authority and the Vanguard saluted quickly before returning to guarding.

Shepherd saw no others behind them. And he doubted these two were the Leaders. 'Impossible! Surely a fleet with these as their commanding officers are easily destroyed! They must be diplomates.'

Shepherd approached them. "Commander Shepherd, Council Spetre of the Galatic Government of the Citadel. Your signals said you wanted to meet with me."

The two stopped in front of him. They both looked identical exept for a difference in gender features. The one on the left spoke. "I am Guntire and my companion is Hyphyl. We are not the diplomates, but the Leaders of this fleet. We wish to aid you. Our archived knowledge we have been given for this mission can benefite-"

"Wait! There are more than just this fleet?" He felt a growing idea.

Hyphyl held up her hand, saying, "Yes, Shepherd. But this is as much as we can spare for this conflict. Nor can we allow you a safe haven for your refugees and civilians. The Reapers are making some advances in fields of research we use to get around. Our fleet is older than you can imagine, so our transportation technology is as well. The ships in our fleet are no longer mass produced or even ever been produced massively with new designs. Our remaining technology is used to defend ourselves from our powerful enemies. Not the Reapers. But we can assure you that though we may be young, our intellect is by far a tool of strategical planning and Spec Op missions most would never survive. Our society has allowed us to give aid due to problems arising. Because of these problems, we have to request a single condition if we are to ally our fleet and knowledge with you. We request you spare the Reapers _if _you are able to do so, but in a different manner, instead of sparing them by being genocided completely. The Leviathans as you call them created the "Intelligence" you unknowingly know of as the Catalyst. Through the use of the Crucible, you can use it to sacrifice your life and give all life a Synganic DNA code. A new framework. Synthetics will gain full organic emotions while organics will gain a level of understanding like the Geth do. We request you, in return for our alliance, use the Reapers to find, if possible, a way to overcome overpopulation in exchange for our aid and knowledge."

Immediately, EDI and Liara leveled their guns at the Leaders. "Shepherd, don't trust them! These are Reaper Thralls! Their fleets are just like the Collectors, a race twisted and corrupted to bring the extinction of multiple cycles to an end! Only they are older and the Reapers altered them to near perfection for their use."

EDI corrected Liara. "They are not indoctrinated, Liara. But I agree. These are not to be trusted so lightly just because of a claim they know what the Catalyst is. And sparing the Reapers could have many races destroyed in the process. It is a dangerous risk enough that I advise to not go with."

Gunthire nodded in agreement. "Precisely! Except we have had more time to study the Reapers undetected. And our society has had many who have seen the Crucible work through visions. EDI, you and all synthetic life will be destroyed if the Reapers are destroyed by using the Crucible! And Liara, the Asari have the Grand Temple of Athame under military classification on levels only the highest authority may access. The Asari have committed treason in a way, hoarding an active Prothean Beacon in that said temple. It holds a Prothean VI. That VI holds the partial truth of the Catalyst. Only a Prothean mind like Javik or Shepherd with his Cypher may activate the VI. Benezia took you to the Temple and accessed the Beacon then. Our technology can enter your CRS undetected so we are well informed, Shadow Broker."

Gunthire nodded at Liara coolly, his eyes regarding her warily. Liara returned the stare with a defiant look. "Shepherd, this creature can't be trusted. My people would never have done this willing-"

Javik cut her off by touching her shoulder, his head bowing instantly as he read her. "I sense the truth you believe fully belive. You are an asari of the truest kind through and through. But your memories speak otherwise. Yor mother, matriarch Benezia, took you to the Grand Temple of Athame, sparking your interest in my people. She used the Beacon and you forgot most of the details."

Liara pushed him away, breathing heavily. She looked at Javik in wonder. "Your... your mind is amazing! And that incident... What was it?"

Shepherd looked at Javik expectantly, believing any moment he would confront the guests. But he did not, instead preferring to gaze coolly at the guests who glanced at him knowingly. Then they turned and watched the scene unfold before them.

She stood straight and Garrus moved as she took a place next to him. Shepherd did not have time to give these allies a reason to refuse to give them their support. "Liara, whatever you experienced can wait for dicussion later. We have a treaty or alliance to negotiate."

EDI checked Liara over quickly. Then turned to Shepherd after a word of advice to Liara. "Shepherd, I have calculated the likelyhood of an alliance that would last betweeen them and us based on these terms of agreement. It will likely need a more defined terms of agreement unlike most other alliances since this is a unique alliance."

Hyphyl noded in agreement. "She is correct Shepherd. We do not, however, even agreed on the definite terms. These are merely a suggestion we believe can speed up te negotiation by a few hours. We wish to have at least the option of Synthesis considered. We know this is your fight. So we have no right to force you to commit to Synthesis. We will not take any revenge if the Reapers are destroyed, only attempt a new agreement with your surviving officials with our aid in rebuilding your civilizations."

"Read Now! Read Now!" Shepherd's omni tool blared aloud. The foreigners smiled humerously and Shepherd silently cursed his omnitool's sudden glitches. He tapped a few commands into it and it powered off silently. 'At least that is taken care of for now,' Shepherd thought.  
The thought was short-lived. "Alert to all military vessels! Reaper forces have-." Lara cut off the message just as a VI drone manifested in front of her. "Dr. T'soni. Urgent message from-." It started to say.

"Glyph, you are disrupting a vital meeting AND violating your confinment to my quarters. Whatever this is, it is always bad and can wait until this is over."

Glyph acknowledged this acceptingly. "As you wish, Dr. T'soni. I will file it under Thessia EWA. Sender is Matriarch Aelyta."  
Glyph dissiminated from view and the meeting was interrupted again by three sources.

EDI went stiff suddenly and a moment later the duo's omni-tools linked a three dimensional human hologram. The figure stood at attention and said, "Lasts, our extranet links have Thessia as about to be hit by Reapers. Our ships can send three heavy equipped vessels to hold off Reaper forces from hitting Thessia directly. What are the orders?"

EDI came back on line and stated, "Shepherd, Thessia is broadcasting EWA frequencies."

"EDI," Shepherd said holding up his hands to stop her. Liara went pale and shocked as Garrus tried to keep her focused. A moment passed and Liara pulled herself together, thanking Garrus quietly.  
"Shepherd, if Thessia falls, we lose moral amongst the troops. Thessia is a symbol of power and hope to people in these times just as much as you are! I... I can't... _We _can't just do nothing!"

Shepherd looked at Liara, who calmed after a few seconds. "Thessia will hold out a bit more than any other world. But the Reapers assaulting it is-"

"Unbelievable. For your society at least. Our society has had very similar problems like you have the Reapers hunting you down for mass extinction. We have some experience in it. Losing a homeworld is hard for any of that species. One world is not, however, worth saving if it will only fall when it is the last bastion of that civilization. But Thessia is important, as I stated before the reasons why. EDI, do you have any information of use on the situation occurring on and near Thessia?"

"Searching relevant extranet and military reports. One moment-. Yes, I do. The Reaper are targeting it with our old friends with them. The Collectors will only make this mission harder. Most likely they have been relatively weak when we destroyed their base. Now with the Reapers_ IN_ the Galaxy, they will be more of a challenge than before. A devastating force that any army would fight with caution. However, no data regarding any Collector-Reaper attack has been reported yet. So this is only a theory of my analysis on the Reapers abilities since we first encountered them when I was newly installed. Thessia has been, however, been confirmed as the main site of attack where the bulk of the Reaper forces are located currently. All main extranet links have been cut off in Thessia's system. Only the most advanced communication relays on Thessia remain operational. No other data is available."

EDI looked at Liara as sympathetically as she could, saying, "Liara, I am sorry. The Reapers have indeed attacked Thessia a few minutes ago. All ships are recommended to avoid that cluster. I have no other data confirmed to be true."

Shepherd was impressed, least to say, with what these two humanoids accomplished efficiently next.

The duo growled, catching everyone's surprise. "It is to soon for the assault on Thessia." Lifting their omni-tools up to their faces, they gave orders.

"Admiral, have specifically selected vessels for this type of warfare do as you said and have a quick assault on a major Reaper world still resisting. Several ships and a pair of cruisers with E-vac shuttles will suffice enough to do so. The shuttles will evacuate civilians and several key assets like resources or schematics for possible research. Protocols Omega-1, 3, 7 and 9 are active. Protocols concerning native-Dimensions are invoked. Mage squads are to be in the hangars for civilian aid and alteration should it be deemed necessary. Dismissed, Admiral. Also dispatch a second such group under our command to Thessia. Have the fleet be ready for a rendezvous without an specifically appointed time, but a general time estimation."

The duo cut the comm link and the male said, "Shepherd, you want to see our ships in action, then we shall head over to the Asari homeworld in this cruiser to get to the beacon before its too late. I fear, however, since that Thessia is the homeworld of the dominant race of this cycle, the Reapers will be here in droves to take it quickly and to reduce your societies morale and spirits at the news of its fall. We will accompany you to Thessia on this vessel. With your permission unless you would rather have us on the ship we send. It will not affect our negotiation or endanger the chances of our alliance."

Shepherd felt the gazes of the crew all gaze upon him. Javik's gaze was particularly aware to him, due to his Prothean mind and Shepherd having received the Cipher to have the mind and understanding of a Prothean in a way. He stood there silently, his thoughts racing until he made up his mind. Unnoticed to everyone, the duo smiled a few moments before he decided in a knowing way... again.

"Joker, set a course for Thessia. We will have a demonstration of this fleets capabilities while we recover data on Thessia. Liara, Javik, and EDI will come with me to the Temple of Athame. The rest can be ready for trouble. I believe," he said looking pointedly at the duo, "will be commanding your fleet from your Flagship, I take it?"

The duo laughed, a pure laugh of amusement that caused a giddy reaction on everyone else's part. "No, Commander. We will accompany you to the Temple of Athame. We can still command our ships while on the ground, but we can trust our Flagship to get all the strategies and tactics done as it did before we took temporary command of it. It did well before under the command of human/humanoid beings, it will do so again. This fleet is specifically commanded by beings trained for this sort of warfare problem like the Reaper threat."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. May the blessings of the blessed be with you and your god(s) be with you forever. May peace and good fortune follow you evermore.


End file.
